Morals and liver from the gutter
by DevilGhostflower
Summary: Drinking is bad. Sleeping with your underage subordinates is bad. Doing it in Lance Corporal Levi's bed is even worse. Erwin/Eren


**A/n: **Anon on tumblr requested drunk Erwin/Eren, I deliver. I'm guilty of pulling deus ex machina on their erections because alcohol should have annihilated those. This ship is so great, uggghhh. Concrit is very welcome, as always!

* * *

Eren hesitated, standing before the door of Levi's room. Had they simply forgotten to keep an eye on him? Sure, he could just go to sleep on his own and not tell anyone, but what if he got hell for it in the morning, with no guards in sight?

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, fidgeting nervously. Was he even in there? Why couldn't Hanji be in her room? He sighed and cautiously leaned towards the door to press his ear against it, surprised to hear multiple voices coming from it.

"Quit standing there like a creepy stalker, Eren!" Someone yelled and threw the door open, making the boy stumble and almost crash head first into Hanji's chest. He was quite stunned to note her rosy cheeks and the smell of wine wafting from her breath. He had interrupted at the worst moment possible.

"Come drink with us!" Her enthusiastic claim was quickly followed by a tug on Eren's arm, ignoring the boy's quiet _N-no, thank you, I'd really rather not_.

"What, who gave you the authority to invite that little shit here?" Levi looked especially disgruntled, although that was probably attributed to the fact he was losing at their game of cards and pushing money towards a smug looking Erwin.

"Oh come on, he'll either die between the teeth of a titan or we'll have to put him down like some rabid dog. Let the boy have some fun." Eren didn't really understand whether to take that as a threat or a nice gesture.

"She's right." Erwin noted after giving it some thought. "What harm could come of it." And with his stern gaze directed towards Levi it was decided and Eren was quickly pushed down on the small couch beside Erwin, a goblet of wine put in his hands.

He didn't really have the heart to say that he hated alcohol anymore. Maybe this was his chance to really make others lighten up to him and see that he was mostly just an ordinary 15 year old deep down in his heart?

He didn't really engage into the conversation much or the game they were playing (with the amount of curses coming from Levi, it didn't look very fun either), just occasionally laughed at the jokes they were making and tried not to spit out the vile drink. Although he discovered that if he didn't breathe through his nose with the goblet anywhere near him, it was almost possible to down it without gagging.

"Are you trying to get him drunk?" Erwin questioned as Hanji filled up Eren's goblet yet again, the boy getting tipsy already, although Erwin's own fair share of drinking was audible in his voice. Somehow it sounded softer than usual and Eren caught himself quite liking the sound of it.

"Why not, aren't we all here to unwind a little?"

"If he throws up, you're scrubbing this whole room from one end to the other."

Even Levi didn't sound as passive aggressive as he usually did. The conversation soon returned to discussing the Scouting Legion's budget (or more like cussing at useless bureaucrats and political speculations), Eren, however, didn't find himself as bored as he thought he'd be.

His attention was drawn to the man sitting beside him. If anyone told him a year ago he'd be sitting so close to Commander Erwin Smith, he'd piss himself laughing. But now he could feel warmth radiating from the other man, their thighs nearly pressed together, shoulders brushing as either of them moved. It made the same feeling Eren got when just seeing Erwin increase tenfold in his chest.

And after some amount of wine he didn't look so stern and serious, blond hair slightly disheveled, amused half-smile playing on thin lips.

Erwin Smith was ridiculously handsome.

He smelled nice.

His laugh rumbled deep in his chest, making Eren want to laugh along with him.

He really wanted to press closer to him. And maybe kiss him.

"Is there something on my face, Eren?"

"What? Uh… I… no, sorry."

How could he let himself get caught staring like that, completely zoned out. Thankfully Erwin seemed more amused than anything. Eren looked away quickly, busying himself with gulping down more of the wine.

With a sense of horror it dawned on him that his pure heroic admiration (okay, yeah, maybe a tiny harmless crush and those two wet dreams didn't even count) of Erwin Smith had grown into his pants feeling quite uncomfortable.

He had to get out of here, right now. Hopefully without anyone noticing his condition. Eren was already gripping the table to push himself up and say some bathroom/sleep excuse when his life took a turn for the worst.

"You two stay here, I'll put this dumbass to sleep." Eren looked up in horror to see Levi standing up with Hanji clinging to him and blubbering something about titans being sublime, gentle beings.

"Wait wait, a goodnight for hug Eren!" She stumbled towards Eren to pull him into a somewhat awkward hug that thankfully didn't last for too long.

"And none for Commander Erwin, he's not a titan." Hanji laughed, peeking her tongue out at the man, obviously quite amused with herself, enough not to protest when Levi pulled her towards the door.

"And don't let Eren wander off anywhere, he's my responsibility and all that!" He reminded them before slamming the door shut.

Well, great. Now it was just the two of them. And he really felt like crawling onto Erwin's lap and doing something silly. Or making the earth open up and swallow him whole. Why on earth did he have to drink.

"I'm sure I can find my dungeon just fine on my own, all I wanted to do was tell Corporal that I'm off to bed anyway." He winced at his slightly slurred voice and tried his best to get up. Only then it hit him that he was no longer tipsy. Eren was full on plastered, head swimming, vision doubling and pants straining.

"No-no-no, don't, Levi will be pissed, he gets hammered and suddenly feels responsible for every little thing on this world."

Was Erwin really holding him by his wrist? Eren froze.

"Is my company that bad?" No drunk man should be allowed to smile that charmingly. They both were at the point of drinking when you were either about to do something very stupid or throw up on each other.

Why was he suddenly kissing Erwin Smith. Close lipped and clumsy, more towards the corner of his mouth.

His impulsive mind will be the death of him, Eren was absolutely sure of that, Erwin will kill him. And then Levi will bring him back to life and kill him again, just more painfully.

"Eren… what are you doing?" Erwin had pushed him back, hands cupping his face, way too close, he could see the flecks of gray in the man's eyes.

Eren flushed, realizing he had also managed to straddle Erwin's lap in his impulsive movements.

"Can I?" He leaned closer, hands trembling lightly on Erwin's shoulders.

He could see hesitation in the other's face, but not disgust or repulsion. And the hands on his face were more gentle and tender than just for the purpose of keeping him away.

"You're 15. I'm twice your age." The hoarseness of his voice only edged Eren on, his breath now ghosting over Erwin's lips.

"I think I actually like that." That came as a surprise even to Eren himself, but the truth had accidentally slipped past his lips straight from the subconscious mind. He had to bite his tongue to shush the _'And I think you like it too'_ that echoed in his head.

For a moment an inner debate was clearly visible on Erwin's face. A second later it was clear that the alcohol induced haziness and lust had won as one arm wrapped around Eren's lower back while his fingers tangled into brown locks.

It was messy and open-mouthed, neither of them minding the occasional clashing of teeth. Erwin's tongue ran against the back of the boy's teeth, pulling a moan from Eren, making him arch into the broad chest, desperate hands gripping the material of Erwin's shirt, wanting to get closer.

Alcohol driven teenage hormones took over the remains of Eren's common sense and soon his hands were fumbling with Erwin's belt before slipping inside, palming the older man's cock.

A surprised gasp escaped Erwin's lips as he pulled back, looking at the debauchery that currently was Eren Jaeger, how did one look like the reincarnation of devil and a clueless boy at the same time? He shook his head "No one will believe me when I say that it was me who got molested."

"They don't have to know." Eren breathed against Erwin's neck, much more amused about the idea. He gave Erwin's cock a harder squeeze, finally getting the hang of how to do this, eliciting a low moan, Erwin's head falling back against the couch.

Brows knitted together, lips parted slightly; it was an expression that Eren wouldn't even dream of seeing on Erwin's face, his eyes were transfixed on it, burning it into his retinas so he'd remember it in the morning.

"I'm going to hell. " Erwin managed while gripping the hem of Eren's shirt, nudging his arms up to pull the obscuring piece of clothing off, hands quick to roam the smooth expanse of the boy's slender chest.

He swiftly switched their positions, making Eren yelp as the world shifted. First came the boots, going different directions, then his hips were lifted up and the boy sucked in his breath sharply as air hit his erection when pants were undone and pulled off in record time along with underwear.

Erwin halted for a moment, staring down at Eren who looked borderline uncomfortable with being so naked and in plain sight.

"Bed." Erwin finally decided, getting up and pulling Eren off the couch, making the boy stumble.

"W-what!? No, no, that's Corporal Levi's bed, he'll kill us!" Eren nearly shrieked, the realization that the man could come in any moment now suddenly dawning on him. "Well, maybe he'll leave you alive, but I'm dead as soon as I sit my naked ass on it!"

He was having none of it, half carrying the boy to the bed, trying to keep balance and not crash in a wall, Erwin threw him on the sheets, mattress bouncing along with a frightened Eren whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"I guess you're dead then." Eren scowled, really not appreciating his superior's newfound sense of humor.

"Don't worry, he owes me a favor. And he's probably cleaning up Hanji's vomit anyway." Erwin's voice was muffled as he pulled off his own clothes, any worries evaporating from Eren's mind as blood left his brain when presented with the perfectly built body before him.

Acting on impulse again, Eren pulled the other man down, teeth pulling on Erwin's lower lip before tongues collided, a pretend game of domination before Eren melted into him, pressing his hips up for more skin against his own.

A strong hand wrapped around both of their arousals and stroked firmly, moans of relief echoing into the kiss.

Erwin pulled back and had to push his hand against Eren's chest as the boy was ready to jump after him, whining at the loss of contact.

"Are you sure about this?" Both of them knew very well that neither were sure and that they were going to do it anyway. This wasn't a case of 'let's blow each other and go to sleep'.

"Are you kidding me?" Eren nearly snarled, replacing his uncertainty with false bravado. Erwin didn't believe it for a second, but his dick was telling him to leave the moral dilemmas over Eren's virginity for the morning.

He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled open each of the drawers, cursing under his breath until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Oh my god, I don't even want to know how you know where to look for what in this room." Eren sounded between intrigued and disgusted.

"Oh, so you know what this is for, not as un-educated as I thought you'd be." Erwin retorted, carefully evading the question while pouring some of the oil on his fingers and erection, grunting as he stroked it twice.

"When Mikasa found out I was gay she decided to educate me about _everything_." Eren's facial expression spelled out the word _awkward_ so well that Erwin nearly burst out laughing, but managed to hold it a strangled chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not the old man here." Eren pouted, looking away to save some nonexistent dignity of his flaming face.

"Hey, watch your tongue." Erwin turned the boy's face back towards him with his clean hand. "I won't hurt you." He added, voice softening. The sudden familiarity, blamed on alcohol or not, made unexplainable warmth bloom in his chest.

Lips brushed against Eren's softly while a finger pressed against his entrance, burying it up to the second knuckle.

"It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, try to relax."

Erwin added another finger, pushing it in slowly before moving and stretching slightly. Eren's breath was coming out in shallow puffs. The older man bit his lip as he added a third once Eren started pushing back, face finally relaxing, it was a wonder how in his current state Erwin had the patience for this. He'd much rather fuck the boy through the wall right away.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait for long as his fingers found the bundle of nerves in Eren's body, making him gasp loudly.

"Just do it. Else I'm going to come way too soon." His voice was strained with embarrassment, but it was all the encouragement Erwin needed. He hooked the boy's knees over his shoulders, lifting Eren's hips slightly off the sheets. Positioning the head of his cock at the entrance, Erwin pushed in slowly.

It was hard to stay still for even a second once he was fully engulfed by the tight heat, but the tears prickling at the corners of Eren's eyes made him stop. "Breathe as deep as you can. Tell me when to move." Erwin said while stroking the boy's leaking erection lightly. Quite quickly Eren was already bucking his hips up and nodding his head, maybe those titan healing abilities were handier than he thought.

Erwin pulled out and set a remarkably steady rhythm considering his clouded judgment of movement.

"Eren, you should be illegal in more ways than one." Erwin gasped, pushing his hips up even more, the position bordering on uncomfortable for Eren, but his aching back was forgotten since the angle was just right.

Obscenities were falling from his lips along with moans too loud not to be heard on the other side of the wall, head thrashing from side to side and hands gripping the sheets.

With that sight before him and Eren's ass tightening around him as he neared his release it was impossible for Erwin to hope for going at it for much longer. His fingers wrapped around Eren's erection and it took four firm strokes and the boy was coming, coating Erwin's hand in a mess.

Eren went limp, only partly conscious and watching Erwin with half lidded eyes, remains of cloudy lust still there while he gave his final thrusts and came with a grunt, muffling his voice against Eren's knee while painting his insides white.

It took ridiculous effort to pull out, lay the boy down properly and not crash on top of him, even more to pull a blanket over them.

"Shhh, sleep." Erwin sensed Eren's realization of what just happened scaring away the well deserved rest, he pulled the boy close, nose nuzzling into messy hair. _Might as well cuddle, you did just fuck a 15 year old. _Erwin's common sense wasn't going to be kind to him in the morning. Yet they both drifted off within seconds into dreamless sleep of exhaustion, preparing them for the consequences.

Nothing could prepare them for the consequences. Not the rays of sunlight, not a thundering headache were what woke them up.

"Get the fuck up you cum guzzling shitholes!" A book hit Erwin on the back of his head. Ah, there came the headache. Tenfold. "Do you realize how it reeks of fucking in here!?"

Shit. This was the worst possible scenario imaginable. Erwin shot up in a sitting position, trying to cover as much as he could of himself with the blanket, not realizing he had pulled it off of Eren, who was just starting to stir slowly with all the yelling and movement around him.

A moment of excruciatingly awkward silence was endured, with Levi trying to light Erwin on fire with his glare, or at least castrate him.

"I-I have no idea how this happened, seriously." Erwin didn't have anything better to say.

Levi tortured him some more with silence before giving a long sigh. "It's fine. It's only you two that have been oblivious to each other's feelings the past few months. This was bound to happen." He looked almost calm; nonplussed about the fact they had slept together. Then his voice rose with anger yet again. "_My bed, _however, is not going to be fine!"

As expected of Levi, morals aside and give utmost priority to cleanliness.

A girly shriek announced Eren's awakening and the lack of a blanket.

"Oh, cover up your little boywhore, will you?" Levi rolled his eyes, ignoring Eren's flaming cheeks and mortified expression.

"And you two are doing my laundry for the next four months, scrubbing the floors of this room every evening and buying me a new bed. With a nicer mattress." The rules were stated as Levi was already leaving and both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Levi didn't have to mention that an emotional mess wrecking their missions would be unforgivable. Erwin knew this more than well enough and the heaviness of the situation made his stomach drop when the door was shut, leaving him alone with Eren.

Eren himself felt like jumping out of the window, which he might've done, if not for the fact he was butt naked. He was already inching towards the edge of the bed when a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't run away now." The rather miserable expression on Erwin's face told Eren everything that the older man felt, what he was about to say. Apologies, distancing himself, more apologies.

"You didn't take advantage of me. It was more like the other way around." Eren forced a smile out of himself. He didn't have the guts to ask the Commander how they would proceed about this situation. There probably was no continuation anyway.

Erwin felt like shit, seeing how much of a kicked puppy Eren looked.

"Eren, I like you." A heavy pause, which was emphasized by Eren's eyes widening by each passing second. Erwin wanted to say something like '_And maybe I'd like to fall in love with you sometime'_, as cheesy as it sounded, he wanted it even more because they weren't allowed such luxuries as members of the Scouting Legion.

Eren chose not to question the older man's words; he had a feeling that if Erwin had made a mistake and had no further intentions with him, he'd outright say it.

"And I want to know you better." Erwin added, choosing not to sugarcoat it. Even if they both had their own affections, it was just momentary attraction, not based on substantial emotional background.

It was enough for Eren. He already had his hands wrapped around Erwin's shoulders and was leaning in for a kiss.

"W-why don't we wait a bit, you're way too young—"

"No."

Lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. That kid was stubborn. Although he did see the obvious double standard in his own words, as they were sitting there naked, in dirty sheets.

"We smell. This room smells." Eren stated the obvious after looking down on himself and wincing. "And I can't tell if I have the worst hangover on earth or I'm just still drunk."

Erwin laughed, getting out of the bed. "Come on, Levi has his own shower and we've done so much harm using it won't count." They didn't even want to think about the amount of cleaning that awaited.

It will be absolute hell. But worth it.


End file.
